Lady Everday
by Lengai
Summary: One of the Morrow Days is trapped. Forgotten, and envied. Lady Everday, the head of all the Morrow Days, escapes when Arthur Penhaligon becomes the new Monday. The question is..is she friend, or foe?
1. Prolouge

(Disclaimer: I don't own any concepts with this story, the only thing I made (I am their creator!! Bwehehehe..) Were Lady Everday and her Dawn, Noon, and Dusk. Everything else is ( Garth Nix.)  
  
Prologue  
  
The ticking of the clock ringed constantly in a young woman's ears. She used her dainty to push back her golden curls. Her blue eyes shimmered in the dark starlight, the only light in her black prison. "Tick, tock." She cringed. "Never will I escape my prison.."  
  
"Don't be so sure, milady." A tall man smiled gently. He removed his black top hat, revealing long silver hair, streaked with something that looked rather a lot like blue ink. "What do you mean?" the woman inquired, eyes turned downcast.  
  
"There is a new Monday. Arthur Penhaligon, a being from the Secondary Realms. He has no knowledge of our binding."  
  
A smiled curved gently around the lady's lips. "My dear Noon, we will be free this day!"  
  
Noon bowed and took her hand. "Lady Everday will be free again!" he cheered. 


	2. Origins

(Disclaimer: I don't own any concepts with this story, the only thing I made were Lady Everday and her Dawn, Noon, and Dusk. Everything else is Garth Nix's marvelous work.)  
  
"I can't stand it one moment more!" Grim Tuesday spat angrily. "Everday has gone too far!" The Morrow Days had gathered together around a mahogany table, all present except for their leader, Lady Everday. "My dear Tuesday," Lady Friday replied. "Was she not put in charge over us by word of the Will?"  
  
"Yes.." Mister Monday yawned. "But the Will is bound, and Everday is too concerned with following all the Architect's laws that our resources are limited."  
  
The Morrow Days all nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled. We'll bind her. Somewhere between the House and Nothing." Lord Sunday said, confident with his conspiracy. "We shall take her Key, together as one."  
  
"I like the sound of that." Drowned Wednesday grinned menacingly. "We shall bind her on a Monday."  
  
"Me?" Mister Monday yawned again, this time surprised.  
  
"Of course." Superior Saturday added. "On the first day. We'll meet here next week, Monday and Midnight."  
  
"This meeting is adjourned." Sunday said, the Days each returning to their parts of the House.  
  
--------------------------------Monday, Next Week, Dawn--------------------- ---------------------  
  
"Hello, Everday." Sunday said lightly to his superior. Lady Everday looked up from her papers and removed her glasses. "Yes, Sunday? You do realize that I'm quite busy."  
  
"Yes." He replied, placing his hand on her desk. "I'm sorry. But, this is a quite urgent matter. All of us have gathered. We need to discuss something with you right away. Follow me, would you?"  
  
"Oh, alright." The beautiful woman sighed in reply, stood, and followed behind Lord Sunday.  
  
"Oh, and bring your Dawn, Noon, and Dusk, would you?"  
  
Everday snapped her fingers and three figures appeared behind her, two male, and another female. What happened next remains a mystery. All that's known was that Everday and her three apprentices were bound to a star lit prison between the House and Nothing, all four waiting patiently since. 


	3. Escape

(Disclaimer: I don't own any concepts with this story, the only thing I made were Lady Everday and her Dawn, Noon, and Dusk. Everything else is Garth Nix's marvelous work.)  
  
"Day? Who keeps up with the day?"  
  
"I must know!" a loud voice roared, hand gripping a frail man's collar. "Monday, sir!" the frightened Denizen gasped, hands fumbling around his neck. The man dropped him promptly to the ground as a smile curved across the interrogator's lips. "Dusk, Noon!" he called, two figures emerging from the shadows. The first was Noon, a tall male. He wore a blue surcoat and khaki pants, accompanied by a uniform black bowler hat to cover his silver hair, wings matching, stained with blue ink. He smiled a perfect grin and showed Dusk into the light. A woman, she was, having a fine figure and excellent posture. She had glossy brown eyes and long black hair, like a raven's, left freely around her shoulders. She wore a black surcoat dusted with a silver shine, as well as black pants, quite unusual for a lady. Dusk also had a various assortment of black belts and ribbons tied at her waist and hips, matching black gloves and beautiful arched onyx wings-silver stars sparkling and moving about them.  
  
Dawn was the tallest of the three, with shaggy golden hair, green eyes and emerald wings. Wearing a golden yellow vest that fell well past his knees, matching trousers with it. Equal to Dusk's wings, he had large golden wings protruding from his broad shoulders. The three carried triplet swords. fine, like a rapier, curved sharp blades. Dawn's was silver, gold swirls constantly pooling on the cold steel. Noon's was a white, shiny steel, brilliant blue designs etched into it. Dusk's was unique, not silver, nor white, but black as darkest night, tiny white stars lined along it in dizzying patterns.  
  
Dawn turned to his colleagues and announced in his naturally loud voice. "It's time!" he smiled brightly before Noon piped up. "But.what of Mister Monday?"  
  
"Mister Monday's position has been replaced by a boy from the Secondary Realms, Arthur Penhaligon I believe." Dawn snapped. "We are free to leave!"  
  
A quiet, feminine voice, Dusk's, asked softly, "What about the Will? Did she not forsake us?"  
  
"No," Noon answered sternly. Putting his hand on her shoulder. "She had no knowledge of our.binding."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Enough!!" roared Dawn. "Let's find Lady Everday and depart!"  
  
"Right." Noon and Dusk chimed in unison, used to the normality of Dawn's outbursts.  
  
"Milady?" Noon questioned softly in the darkness, only stars visible above shedding light on the black marble ground. "Noon? Is that you?" a strong, obviously female, voice answered. "Yes, Lady Everday. And our time has come."  
  
A short woman emerged form the darkness, swiftly to her Noon's side, her long golden curls bouncing. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, Milady. Monday- Mister Monday is no longer in power. We shall escape our dark prison this day!" Noon exclaimed with glee. Lady Everday grabbed Noon's wrist and rushed him to another part of the starry dungeon. She drew her solid gold blade and closed her eyes tightly. "Black marble.." she thought, envisioning the staircase from nothing. The steps wove into a staircase, the Improbable Stair. "Let's roll!!" Everday grinned, racing up the black marble to join Dawn and Dusk in their departure.  
  
"Lady Everday!" Dusk smiled, hugging her mistress tightly. "Noon found you quickly!" Noon smirked and bowed, only slightly humbly. "No time for reunions." Everday choked. "Let's go!"  
  
"Right." Dusk smiled, releasing her from the tight grip. She waved her blade in the air as the others joined their swords together, Everday smiled as a colorful aura of gold, blue, and black surrounded them.  
  
Meanwhile.a creature, crimson in color with golden eyes and a dragon like body slithered in the darkness, watching the escapee's departure. "Must tell the Grim one!!" it shrieked. 


End file.
